Strums
by TheLizardQueen23
Summary: She was jogging her usual trail when she heard it. A rhythmic strum of a guitar accompanied by a sloppier and inconsistent strum. She recognized the song and for some unorthodox reason followed the music. ****I just needed to get this plot out of my system****
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters.**

**Summary:** She was jogging her usual trail when she heard it. A rhythmic strum of a guitar accompanied by a sloppier and inconsistent strum. She recognized the song and for some unorthodox reason followed the music.

Strums

She was jogging her usual trail when she heard it. A rhythmic strum of a guitar accompanied by a sloppier and inconsistent strum. She recognized the song and for some unorthodox reason followed the music. She was nearing the source when a child's voice sang the first lines of the song

_"Don't let me down!_" the child squeaked

_"Don't let me down!"_ followed a raspy male voice

And then she saw them. Two blonde heads sitting by a tree, both clutching a guitar in their hands. The little boy was looking up at his father, the look of utter concentration on his little face. The father's eyes were closed, his head swaying side by side, following the rhythm of the music.

_"Nobody ever loved me like she do me,_

_Ooh she do me, yeah she does._

_And if somebody ever really loved me,_

_Ooh she'd love me, yeah she does."_

She was compelled and before she could stop herself, she walked towards them. The little boy noticed her first. He stopped sloppily strumming his little plastic guitar to look up at her. When his father realized the missing strums, he too opened his eyes.

She was met with the clearest blue eyes. The type of blue that reminds her of clear oceans and undisturbed skies. It's like time stood still and it was only her and those clear blue eyes.

"Uhm, may we help you?" Inquired the man with blue eyes

"Oh, Uh, I was, uhm, jogging when I heard your guitar, Beatles right?" she asked

"Yes, I was just teaching Aaron the song, he enjoys following along" he said with an easy smile.

"Aawon likes guitaws!" exclaimed the little boy. She gave Aaron a small smile. The kid is an exact replica of his father. His chubby fingers began to lazily strum his plastic guitar again.

"Well, that's nice, you're bonding over music" She said

"I barely spend time with him, so I make the best of it" He gave his son an adoring smile and turned to her "I'm Peeta by the way, and this is Aaron. You are?"

"Katniss.."

"Katniss" He repeated. She liked the way her names rolled on his tongue, and its sent jolts down her body. She mentally scolds herself for getting excited over a married man.

"Well, It's nice meeting you two, I guess I better start jogging back" she lamely replies.

"See you around Katniss, hey Aaron say bye to Katniss" Aaron looked up from his guitar and smiled:

"Buh-bye Kat-niss!"

****"Uhm, bye" she uttered and jogged back to her trail. She deliberately jogged slowly to listen to Peeta's guitar resume the song.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters.**

**Author's note: **This chapter is mostly about Peeta and Aaron's back story. And I want to thank people that followed and reviewed the first chapter! They made my day:D

New Beginings

Peeta Mellark is a single father. After his wife died two years ago, he decided to move to the lovely neighborhood of Los Feliz in Los Angeles, CA. He wanted to start over. Their old house back at New Jersey just has too much memories of Delly and their life together. Everything was perfect. Peeta and Delly were somewhat high school sweethearts. They grew up together and even went to NYU together. After college, the two rented a bakery at downtown New Jersey with a little apartment at the top and started building their family. Three years later they had Aaron and the bakery was making a name for itself.

So it came as a surprise when Peeta received that heart-shattering call one Monday afternoon. Delly was driving upstate to have lunch with her sister and promised to be back for dinner. It was already past 6 and Peeta was starting to get worried. Every time he calls her cell phone, it goes straight to voicemail. Then the call came. Delly got in a car crash in the freeway on her way home. The other guy survived while Delly's car got flipped over, crushing Delly inside. Tears did not come. Peeta was much too shocked to really feel anything. All he can think of is Aaron and how he'll grow up without the loving warmth of his much beloved Mama.

The funeral came as a blur. Peeta didn't really remember much. He just sat there in the front pew of the church, clutching Aaron's little hand, and nodding his head to anyone who gives them their condolences. Aaron did all the crying for him. Every night before going to bed, Aaron would utter "Mama" while clutching a book in his hand. Delly made it a habit to read to Aaron before sleeping. It shattered Peeta's heart when he explained to his then one that his Mama will never come explained that she's now in the heavens, and became a star to watch over them every night they sleep. That seem to put Aaron at ease because never asked for his Mama again.

Three months later Peeta decided to move out of state. It was all too much. Every morning that he works in the bakery, all he can see is Delly's slim figure dancing around the counter to a Beatles song playing in their radio. He contacted his best friend from college, Finnick O'dair, who happens to live at Los Angeles. Finnick works for a real estate firm and helped Peeta find a place to settle and even a new bakery to run.

Two years later, Peeta and Aaron are living a quiet life in the hills in Los Feliz. Peeta's bakery, Home sweet Home, became a favorite around the neighborhood. It all seems perfect again, but something was missing. Even though Peeta has been doing a superb job of raising Aaron by himself, he sees how the little boy longingly looks at the mothers pushing their kids at the park, or the way his eyes linger on the mother's giving their children kisses before dropping them off at the preschool. Of course, Peeta tried dating, but no one seem to stick long enough.

And then she came. One afternoon, as Peeta and Aaron sat under a tree at Griffith Park, she cautiously walked towards them. She was beautiful. Peeta was met with smoky gray eyes and olive skin. Katniss, that was her name. It sounded exotic and exciting. He wanted to know more about her but it was all too fast and she started to jog back. Then Peeta Mellark felt something that he has not felt for two years. He wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters.**

**Author's note:** Thank you for the follows, and the reviews and views. T

I want to thank the two anonymous reviews. I will try my best to avoid any grammatical mistakes and I updated chapter 2 to fix Aaron's age.

I have no excuse for not updating soon enough...

I ALSO UPDATED THIS CHAPTER. THE MISTAKES BUGGED ME...and I added a little bit more!

"Blackbird"

Katniss Everdeen is sexually frustrated. She's 22 years old and she haven't had sex for almost a year now. She was devastated when Gale cheated on her with some bleached-blonde bimbo last year and as much as she wants to deny it, she's still not over him. They had a comfortable relationship. Gale has been her friend since college and it felt right dating him. Sex wasn't awkward and everything just felt like it was in place.

Then one night, as Katniss blindly searched Gale's side table for a condom, she pulled out a lace pink thong instead. Katniss hated thongs and this certain lacy one does not belong to her so she threw the damned thong on Gale's face and immediately collected her discarded clothes on his bedroom floor.

"Wait, Katniss, I'm-" Gale began

"What" Katniss said, her back turned to him as she started zipping her jeans.

"I'm sorry, I've been meaning to tell you, it was just a one-time thing, okay maybe twice, but you know that you're the only one for me. I was half drunk both times and-" he said

"Just, shut it. I don't want to hear some feeble explanation. We are done Gale Hawthorne" She icily interjected

Katniss never looked back as she left his apartment, tears streaming down her face. Two months later, as Katniss was walking down the Santa Monica Pier with Prim, she saw them. Gale with his gorgeous brown hair under a red baseball cap and the blonde bimbo wearing a pink ruffly dress walking hand in hand while laughing about something.

Katniss hasn't been with anyone ever since. She doesn't really believe in one night stands because for Katniss Everdeen, the act of lovemaking needs to have some kind of passion and love. Not just a mess of lust and limbs.

So she was really confused when a certain dad/guitar player awakened her fire. It was really weird. It's not like he was making any advances towards her. If anything, she was the one who approached Peeta and Aaron as they peacefully strummed their guitars. But those clear blue eyes that seem to see through her has been haunting her dreams ever since. It's been two weeks since her encounter with the father and son duo at the park and she just can't get them off her mind.

Katniss works at a local bookstore. The pay is decent enough to support her studio apartment and well, she was comfortable. And it doesn't hurt that the bookstore, literally name_ The Bookstore_ has a rustic feel and is very easy to love. Madge, _The Bookstore's_ owner, is even planning to install a little cafe to make the place a little more homier. Katniss was busily stacking a shelf with the new book shipments when somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Hello there, I'm looking for Madge Undersee, do you happen to know where she is?"

asked the voice. It was male, and it sounded very familiar.

"She's probably in her office on the back of the store, I can take y-" as Katniss

twirled around to face her customer, she was met with clear blue eyes. The same

ones that she's seen in her dreams many times. "Peeta" Katniss was shocked to see him here. And why is he looking for Madge?

"Oh, Hello there Katniss. What a pleasant surprise" Peeta said with a small smile.

"Uhm, Hi. I work here, so I can take you to Madge" Katniss said.

"Okay" Peeta replied. Katniss lead the way to Madge's office at the back of the bookstore.

"So, what's your business with Madge if you don't mind me asking" Katniss asked

"I believe she's planning to install a cafe here in the bookstore and she contacted me if I can provide the pastries" Peeta said.

"Oh, I thought she called the Home Sweet Home bakery for that." Katniss replied, puzzled. She really thought Madge would contact Home Sweet Home to provide the cafe with pastries. She was actually quite fond of their cheese buns.

"She did contact Home Sweet Home, I own it and Madge told me to meet her here to discuss the transactions." Peeta simply said. Katniss gawked at him. He plays the guitar, he sings, and he bakes. Is there anything in this world this man can't do.

"Oh" Katniss said. She didn't attempt to make any small talk the rest of the way. "Here we are, just knock and she'll be out to meet you." Katniss looked up at Peeta to see him smiling down at her.

"Thank you Katniss" He said.

"Anytime"

* * *

An hour later Peeta and Madge emerged from her office with smiles on their faces A business transaction was made. After the cafe is installed in _The Bookstore_, Home Sweet Home would daily deliver freshly baked goods to be sold. Katniss, who was now behind the cash register, has been eyeing Madge's door for the past hour looked up as the pair emerged.

"Well, It's nice doing business with you Peeta." Madge said, shaking Peeta's hand.

"It's been a pleasure Madge, see you around then." Peeta replied

Peeta waved a small goodbye to Katniss as he passed the register upon exiting. Katniss felt herself blush and returned the gesture. Madge watched the whole exchange with curiosity. Katniss never waved goodbye to strangers. Perhaps these two know each other.

"Spill the beans Kat, I saw you blush when Mr. Baker there passed by. And what was the

wave about anyways?" inquired Madge after Peeta's departure.

"I don't know what you're talking about " replied Katniss stoically.

"Come on! Just tell me or do you prefer I ask him? He'll be delivering next week when we

when we open the cafe" pressed Madge

"Fine, I met him once, while I was jogging down at Griffith. He was with his son."

"Oh yes, Aaron I believe, poor boy, his mother died at such a young age" said Madge

"Wait what? Where'd you hear that? asked Katniss. She felt a small flutter of excitement at the thought of Peeta being single, and sympathy for poor Aaron.

"From Finnick, the agent who helped me buy the property for the cafe. He recommended Peeta's bakery when I told him the plans I have for the property. Apparently his wife died on a car accident two years ago."

"Oh" replied Katniss. Poor Aaron, she thought "He seems like a good kid." Katniss didn't want to mention the fact that she witnessed the father and son sing and play their guitars. She felt that it was much too intimate to share. Plus it thrills her that she knew a little secret about Peeta that Madge didn't.

"Well then, if that's about it Madge, I would like to continue gawking here at the cash register until someone buys a book" Madge placed her hands up in surrender and walked back to her office.

Madge didn't press Katniss for more information afterwards. The rest of her shift came as a blur and before she knew it, her shift was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters.**

**Author's note:** To put it lightly, I have no idea where I'm taking this story. So just bear with me people. I do take suggestions if anyone is oh so willing to help. Don't hesitate to PM:)

"Obladi-Oblada"

To Peeta's delight, he saw Katniss again. And if all goes well with _The Bookstore's_ cafe, then he will probably see her regularly. Oh it excited Peeta very much. Peeta picked up Aaron from the preschool and the three year old, much like his father, was excited about something.

"Daaaaad!" Aaron squealed as he ran into Peeta's arms.

"Hello there buddy. Had a good day at school today?" inquired Peeta as he made their way towards his car.

"hmmmm, Teacher Prim gwave us homewowk" Peeta smiled.

"and what is it about buddy?"

"She said we bwing ouw own stowy book tommowow!"

"Is that so? Well we better buy you one then! Your story books at home are half gone" and it was true. Aaron's story books, the same ones Delly got him, are coming apart from overuse. Peeta wasn't so sure if they can survive a day of show and tell. Plus he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

It's been three days since Katniss last encountered Peeta. She was just about to leave for the afternoon since her shift ended at four when the father-son duo walked in.

"Dad! It's Kat-niss!" Katniss followed the voice and saw Aaron and Peeta emerge from _The Bookstore's _automatic doors.

"Hello Katniss" Peeta noticed that she wasn't wearing her name tag and she had her satchel. "You heading out?" he asked.

"Hello Peeta, Hello there Aaron" Katniss said, kneeling down so she can squeeze Aaron's cheek. He was just too adorable. "Yeah, my shift just ended"

"Oh" Peeta replied. Completely dumbfounded. He was really expecting a conversation with Katniss today.

"I'll see you two around then, Bye Aaron!" Katniss said, giving Aaron's cheek another squeeze and stood up. Katniss was about to walk away when she heard Peeta.

"Wait! Katniss, if you aren't too busy this afternoon why don't you join Aaron and I. We were going to Pazzo Gelato for some, well, gelato after we get his book. Would you like to join us?" _Please say yes, Please say yes! _Peeta chanted in his head.

Katniss couldn't help the blush that settled on her cheeks. She felt like she was in high school again, getting asked out on her first date.

"Sure, I would love to" Katniss replied, smiling at Peeta.

* * *

Aaron ended up picking Dr. Suess's Green Eggs and Ham. Since Katniss didn't drive a car, she rode with Peeta and Aaron as they drove to Pazzo Gelato at Sunset. Peeta, being the nice man he is, made small talk, asking Katniss about her job, what she usually does, and general things like what music she listens to. To Peeta's delight, Katniss is in love with The Doors and Donovan, it doesn't hurt to know the girl has wonderful taste in music. She's familiar with the Beatles but not as much of a fan as he is.

The gods seem to be on Peeta's side for the afternoon since the usually packed gelato place is not holding its usual maximum capacity. The trio got their gelato in record time, Aaron choosing his usual chocolate, which caused the little boy to get giddier than he already is.

Peeta learned more about Katniss as the afternoon wore on. He learned that Katniss grew up around the area and has a younger sister. She's 22 years old, _just four years younger, _he mused. She believes in the powers of public transportation, hence explaining her lack of a car. Peeta in turn told her more about himself. How he is the youngest of three sons and how his father was a baker before his untimely death during Peeta's sophomore year in college. His brother never really had a knack for baking and so his father's legacy was passed to him. Aaron told the pair about his homework and how his teacher Prim assigned it to the class.

"Wait, your teacher's name is Prim?" asked Katniss, it's not everyday that she hears another person with the same name as her sister, maybe- "What preschool did you say Aaron goes to?"

"Oh, the one down at Hyperion, Play Preschool, why?" Peeta inquired, wondering what brought this on all of the sudeen.

"So I was right! Remember I mentioned that my sister volunteers in a preschool a couple of times a week? Well it's that preschool!" replied Katniss.

"What a small world then" beamed Peeta.

* * *

Katniss got home with heartened spirits. The gelato date with Aaron and Peeta turned out well! And Prim is Aaron's teacher! Who would've thought! Peeta seemed like a really nice man and Aaron is a delightful kid. _It wouldn't be too bad to have another date like this, _thought Katniss. _Wait! Why am I even thinking about second dates! Calm yourself Katniss Josephine_ _Everdeen! Don't count your chickens before they hatch!_


End file.
